


Opportunity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Opportunity

**Title:** Opportunity  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, background Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge #14: St. Mungo's  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** I guess we could call this pre-Billville. ;)

  
~

Opportunity

~

“St. Mungo’s? It’s a great opportunity,” Harry said.

“True.” Neville leaned forward. “Do you ever wonder about your life’s purpose? Beyond killing Voldemort, I mean.”

Harry chuckled. “I used to. Now I listen to my heart.”

Neville followed Harry’s gaze in time to see Snape enter the room. He grinned. “You and Snape surprised me.”

Harry nodded. “Surprised me, too. You just never know.”

Neville sighed. “If I had someone--”

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. “Neville? I hear we’ll be colleagues.” Bill Weasley smiled encouragingly. “I look forward to it.”

Neville blushed. Perhaps he’d spoken too soon.

~


End file.
